


An Afternoon of Soap Opera Watching

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Mild Innuendo, POV Angel (BtVS), Pining, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03, Soap Opera, Subtext, Television Watching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: He loved this little afternoon ritual of theirs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Afternoon Delight" for the 1-Million-Words Friday Comment Fic Challenge. Also written for the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge 17.02 "Weird & Hilarious: AO3 Tags." I used the tag "sentimental vampire cuddling" from the AO3 tag generator: http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094.
> 
> This doesn't take place during a particular time, but I envision it happening in early season 3.

Angel glanced up from the book he was reading when Cordelia strolled back into the hotel, sunglasses covering her eyes and clad in a bikini that was only marginally less skimpy than the one she had worn for that suntan commercial.

He straightened, clearing his throat unnecessarily and putting a bookmark in the page he had been reading before he put the book on the coffee table.

"Did you have fun suntanning?" Angel asked. He reminded himself to keep his eyes fixed on Cordy's face rather than let his gaze travel to other tempting areas of her body.

Cordy lifted the sunglasses until they were resting on her forehead, and then she gave Angel one of her trademark dazzling grins. If he were human, he's certain his heart would have stopped. "I did. But now I'm ready for my soap. Can you turn to Channel 5 for me?"

"Sure." Angel was familiar with this routine. Cordelia often wanted to watch this particular soap opera at two in the afternoon when they didn't have any pending cases to solve.

Cordy strutted off to the kitchen, and Angel picked up the remote and turned the TV to the requested channel. When she walked off, Angel watched her, just to make sure she got to the kitchen okay, because he was a caring and concerned friend. He certainly wasn't staring at the way Cordy's hips swayed when she walked.  _Definitely_  not.

Cordy came back into the room with a soda just as the opening sequence for  _Monroe County_  played. She opened her soda and settled directly against Angel's side. He gulped and licked his lips.

"I, uh, thought you would want to cool down after you were outside so long?"

Cordy shrugged. "What does it look like I'm doing? You're the perfect cool down temperature, Angel." She snuggled further into his side and let out a pleased sigh at his cold body temperature. Angel cautiously placed an arm over her shoulders. He pretended to focus on the actors and attempted to avoid showing exactly how much he appreciated their proximity.

He loved this little afternoon ritual of theirs. Ever since Cordelia had roped him into watching this show, Angel had been oddly compelled by the drama in the fictional county. More importantly, he enjoyed spending time alone with Cordy. She could have been outside in the sun right now, but instead she chose to spend an hour of peak tanning time with him.

Angel glanced over at Cordy, who noticed his stare and shot him a quick smile. Call him a sentimental fool, but Angel truly believed that Cordy didn't just sit with him in the afternoons like this because she was so engrossed by the soap opera.

About fifteen minutes later, Cordy let out a disgruntled noise when Clarissa started making out with Thad, the blond surfer hunk that she had started secretly seeing despite her long-standing marriage to Darren.

"Ugh, I hate this stupid cheating storyline," she said.

Angel grinned teasingly. "It's not like infidelity hasn't happened in this show before. And evil twins, and kidnappings, and secret babies--"

Cordy laughed and shook her head. "I know, but Darren is such a good guy. And he's  _way_  hotter than Thad."

Angel smirked once Cordy had turned her attention back to the screen. "So, Darren is more your type than Thad?" Angel had definitely noticed that Darren fit the "tall, dark, and handsome" type, unlike Thad. He had a tendency to being more of an introverted, soulful, "broody" character, which differed sharply from his playboy rival. Darren also wore black leather jackets frequently.

The next scene showed Darren speaking to his sister. Cordelia let out a soft exhale, and Angel's smirk deepened when he saw the starstruck way Cordy was looking at Darren. "Totally."


End file.
